


The Beginning

by kojikohai



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojikohai/pseuds/kojikohai
Summary: Tony, still a cop in Boston, stumbles over a body, but has to hand the case over to NCIS.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> *points* I do blame Cassanlynx on livejournal for this piece of work. She talked about Gibbs’ and Tony’s first meeting, and even wanted me to write about it. Her fault. What is more, this thingie is unbeta-ed and my grammar sucks. And it’s my first try on the Navy stuff. Apologies! Plus, it’s rather short. Inspired by Tony’s answer (“I smiled”) about how he got his job.  
> I posted the story under this penname around 2007 at "NFA: NCIS Fanfiction Addiction" which, I presume, no longer exists or moved or whatever. This was and will be my one and only NCIS fiction.

~*~

They first met at a crime scene in Boston.  
During his darily morning run, Anthony DiNozzo of Boston PD had stumbled over a body in the parc. It was just his luck that the body turned out to be a high-ranked Naval officer – therefore his case had been taken away and NCIS had been put in charge.

Tony had been seething with anger that evening. _He_ had found the body, _he_ had secured the crime scene to save evidence from getting lost, and then _his_ investigation had been handed over to a snarly, greying, coffee-slurping Ex-Marine and his high-heeled probie. As is that hadn’t been bad enough, his boss had told him to leave well alone and not to get into a pissing contest with the leading agent, who had just stood there, looking smug. 

But damn!, it was _his_ case, and he wasn’t used to simply roll over. “Merde!” he growled and fumbled for his cell. Of course the NICS… NCSI?… NCIS (“Whatever that stands for anyway!”) agent had handed him his card with a superior grin and the words “If you can think of anything useful…”. Well, Tony DiNozzo could. And therefore he called, punching in the numbers with barely suppressed rage.

“Ja?” was growled in way of greeting.  
“Agent Gibbs? Officer DiNozzo speaking.”  
“So?”  
He took a deep breath. “I want in.” Good, he hadn’t made that a request.  
A sigh on the other end of the line, then “Listen, this is NCIS-“  
“You offered a shared investigation!” Tony wasn’t about to back down. “I want in. I’m useful. I know all there is to know about local affairs”, he chattered enthusiastically, “like, you know, drug rings, mafia, …” The list went on.  
The less opportunity he gave that Gibbs guy to interrupt, the better.

Silence was his only answer after he finished. He waited. At least he wasn’t hung up on, yet. So he waited some more, before daring a tentative “Uhm… Gibbs?”  
“…”  
“…”  
“You finished?”  
“Uhm… yeah?”  
Tony was feeling less confident by the second.  
“Good.” Silence. “Grab some stuff and get your ass over here.”  
“What?”  
A low chuckle. “Hearing impaired?” Pause. “Thought you wanted in…”  
_Click._

Completely thrown, Tony stared dumbly at his cell, before he managed to shake himself out of his reverie to throw some clothes in a duffel, together with his badge and gun. He should tell his boss that – nah! He’d call from D.C.. Or not. Working with NCIS might not only be challening, going to Washington without leave might cost him his job. But then again, Tony had worked in Boston for two years, already.  
Time to move on anyway.

The case turned out to be neither drugs, nor mafia, and not espionage.  
A drunk Naval officer had decided to take the shortcut through the parc and had goten into a fight with a gang that happened to celebrate initiation rites there. A fight ensued in which the officer – outnumbered – was beaten to death.  
Sad, but nothing spectacular.  
Tony was nevertheless proud about how his knowledge of Boston streetgangs had helped them find the culprits.

After he had overcome his initial doubts about working with the people who had stolen his case, Tony had enjoyed working with NCIS. Gibbs’ team had welcomed him with open arms, and he had become very fond of that Goth forensic, Abby.  
Only his “boss” for the time being had been a pain in the ass, closed up, pointing out his every mistake, glaring at him all the time, and yelling at him for spilling his precious coffee. But when all was said and done, Tony had liked working with him.  
So when he received an anonymus e-mail (from Anny, no doubt) alerting him to the fact that Gibbs was looking for a new field agent, Tony jumped the next plane to D.C..

He wasn’t the only one, though, waiting in the office for the infamous agent’s return. “Probably off to grab some coffee”, Tony thought.  
On cue the elevator doors opened, revealing an annoyed-looking Gibbs with a coffee cup in hand (“Ha! I knew it!”) glaring at the lot of the candidates. While the others shrunk away from that glare, all Tony did was offer a bright smile.  
Seeing an answering twinkle in Gibbs’ eyes, he knew it was indeed time to leave Boston behind.


End file.
